Dragonball AF Android 22!
by jokerlaughs12
Summary: A powerful android brings Goku back from training with Uub. Please Read & Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Notes- This does not, in any way, apart of my DBZ Remake Series. This is the start of my AF series. It annoys GT, save for SS 4.

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of DBAF (except for my plot ideas) and I do not own any other character except for Android 22.

2 years after Goku flew away to train with Uub.

Chapter 1

Pan laughed loudly on the Carousel. As the Carousel rolled around, she could see Uncle Goten standing behind the rail, smiling and waving. She pouted when the ride stopped. She climbed off of the horse and ran over to her Uncle.

"Did you have fun, Pan?" Goten asked.

"Yeah! I wish I could go again!" Pan said. Goten smiled.

"No worries, Pan. After we walk around some more, we'll come back." Goten stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear faint screams and maniacal laughter.

"Did you here that, Pan?" He said, looking at Pan. She was gone.

"Pan?" He said loudly. "PAN!" Goten yelled. He ran fast. His Saiyan sense of smell lead him to her.

Pan was running as fast as her legs would allow her. She had heard screams! She didn't look back, as she thought Uncle Goten was right behind her. She stopped at what she saw.

She saw a tall man, with black eyes, silver hair, a black long sleeve shirt stained with what smelled like blood, and blue jeans. He noticed her, his black eyes staring at her.

"I can smell the Saiyan in you." The man said. He laughed heartily. "It is in my programming to kill you!" He shouted. He put his hand out. Five thin sharp lines of blue energy came out of his finger tips. Then a ball of energy from his palm connected to it. He laughed manically once again, then- BOOM!

A golden ball of energy hit him in the face. His Spike Ball sizzled out, and he backed away. He then opened his eyes. Standing in front of the girl was a boy with an orange gi, blue belt and blue armbands. He had pure black hair that went a little past the middle of his neck. Android 22 laughed once more.

"Another Saiyan, eh?" The Android laughed, and charged red energy on both his palms.

"Prepare to meet your end. Saiyan!" 22 laughed. Goten turned t Pan.

"Pan, you've got to run. Call Nimbus. Go to your father, and tell them everything you've just seen, understand?" Goten said in a very serious tone. Pan straightened up, nodded, and ran off. Goten turned around. He put his hands together, and put the at his sides.

"Kame….. HAME….!" Suddenly, 22 let off the red energy, enveloping where the Saiyan was. The Android smiled.

"HAAAA!" He heard the yell behind him. He turned around, just as the blue energy hit him. It only gave him a moment of pain. He looked at the boy. Now 22 was serious.

"It looks like your quite the powerful one, boy. I'll have to drain your energy!" 22 flew so fast, he was a blur. Goten quickly powered up.

The glowing aura stunned 22. He flew back. The boys hair stood up slightly, save for a bang on his forehead.

"A super Saiyan? Quite powerful, indeed." 22 flew at Goten. Both of their fists met in mid air. He punched and kicked at each other. Goten and 22 flew around. Each person was nearly equal.

22 roundhouse kicked Goten. Goten yelled in pain as the kick cut his ear. Then 22 kicked Gotens midsection. Goten flew downwards, his aura disappearing and his hair turning black. He flew through a building. 22 flew slowly down, then-

A highly powerful kick made spit fly from his mouth, and his teeth cut into his cheek. He looked around. He saw a man of power nearly equal to his. The man had was frowning. He had a slight haze around him, as if he was giving off pure heat. 22 backed away.

"I saw you beat up my brother." The man said. The haze surrounding him thickened as he yelled, and caught 22 with a well aimed uppercut. He continued to punch and kick 22, each move landing. Finally, he kneed 22 in the gut, so hard that 22 spat out a mass of "blood" (it was actually the oil powering him). Gohan laughed loudly.

"You've got to be the weakest being I've ever utilized my ultimate transformation on. Even Cell was stronger!" Gohan resumed his laughing. 22 wiped the oil from his chin and frowned. Suddenly, Gohan felt a hand punch his stomach.

"Don't get to cocky, kid. I'm an android, the brainchild of a Tuffle and a Red Ribbon Army Scientist. Don't ever think I'm weak." He twisted his hand and dug his fist further. Gohan spat up a mass of blood, but his spat it right in the eyes of 22. The Android closed his eyes as the blood got into them, but his still was able to land a punch that knocked Gohan out. The boy fell to the ground. 22 wiped to blood from his eyes.

"Ha, your weaker than your younger brother!" The android laughed once more, but he was interrupted by a huge power levels coming near him. He looked around. There was one man, dressed in a sleeveless blue jumpsuit with white gloves and gold-tipped boots, and a teenager dressed in a dark blue gi with the Capsule Corps insignia on it, and a sword in a sheath on his back. The gloved one had golden, rigid hair with bio-electricity around him. The one with the sword had differently styled hair, but still, they were both Super Saiyan 2.

"Its over!" Trunks and Vegeta yelled.


	2. The True Battle Begins! Vegeta New Form!

WOOT!WOOT! After a loss of muse, I finally come back for the new chapter… "hallelujah"

Vegeta smiled in his cocky way. He and Trunks flew at the android, and they fought rapidly. Goten, in a small crater, blood smeared over his face, looked at the rapid fire- fighting. He smiled weakly.

"G-go get 'em….. heh.." He slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Vegeta and 22's fist met, and 22 grabbed Trunks by the throat. Vegeta yelled, and aimed a ki blast a 22, who held his bleeding face in agony. Trunks flew at 22, but the Android punched randomly. Trunks fell, his nose bleeding, his neck bruised. Vegeta smiled.

"Hmmm…. Powerful. Very powerful…" Vegeta floated to the ground. The bleeding android followed.

"Y' know, I recognize true power when I see it… but yours…. Heh….. It powerful alright, but I've got a form I've shown no one." Vegeta laughed, then powered up his ki to maximum, but making his ki far exceed. The Androids eyes widened. As he picked up the amazing level, which was already heightening. Vegeta's yells were getting louder and louder, until finally, his power came to maximum. And there, his hair was long, golden. His eyes were green. His eyebrow had disappeared.

"Ha! The power is amazing…. I never dreamt of this power. TAKE THIS!" Vegeta charged a ki blast, and began firing them rapidly. The android stumbled and stumbled, until he finally fell. He got up though, and the both resumed the rapid fight.

Goku watched closely at the crystal ball Dende had provided. He and Uub were on Kami's Lookout, joined by Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien.

"Whoa! Vegeta's new power is amazing! I think he may even be equal to me!"

Piccolo smiled.

"Heh heh heh. Goku, you know you will have to go down if Vegeta fails….."

"Oh please Piccolo, I highly doubt it. Even Gohan in his Ultimate form couldn't beat this android. If Vegeta can actually knock the android down, then my moneys on Vegeta." Yamcha said. Goku smiled again.

"I have to agree with Yamcha, you know. Anyways…. Is there any food left?"

Everyone: *_**fall over***_

Vegeta began dominating the android, knocking him back down. He flew up, put his hands, palms facing out, together, and charged a crimson orb of light.

"Crimson… Galick… GUN!" Vegeta yelled, and let the red energy out at the android, who was trapped as it came towards him…

DUNDUNDUN! What is gunna happen? Is Goku correct, or is Piccolo correct? Find out in the Next episode of Dragonball AF!


End file.
